Aphrodesiak
Category:GuildCategory: Mixed Alignment GuildsCategory: Rosal Guilds We are the acceptors of all: Bontarion and Brakmarion, F2P and P2P, noobcakes and the wise. Our goal is to educate all members in how to play this glorious game and to support it's members in all occasions. There is a minimum requirement of 5% xp to donate to the guild to help lvl the guild while lvling it's members also. Any lvl is welcome we just ask that you respect all members. We hope you enjoy your stay in our guild. 'Our Goals': To have fun xD 'Official Guild Languages': English We accept recruits of all lvls but encourage that lvl 40+ to join. But special exceptions are made for nice & mature people or member alts. Both F2P and P2P are welcome to join. All classes are also welcome. We just ask that you be civil to fellow guildmates and have a friendly attitude. * Any sort of derrogatory behavior will not be tolerated. We have a zero tolerance policy on intolerance. Joking aside, we're a pretty accepting bunch. * We're looking for players who like to jump in and participate in guild activities. In other words, be sociable from time to time. * We prefer main characters, but if you are looking to add an alt, we don't mind. The important part is that you be active. Unused "mules" won't cut it. Level Requisites *'Penitent' -- Reserved for alts that are occasionally played *'Nuisance' -- Lvl 1-19 *'Deserteur' -- N/A *'Torturer' -- N/A *'On Trial' -- N/A *'Apprentice' -- Lvl 20-29 *'Merchant' -- (acts as a treasurer) Sells items and holds the money for the guild to go towards helping guild members get set pieces, get a paddock and mounts etc... *'Breeder' -- Breeds and maintain mounts for the guild *'Recruiting Officer' -- Appointed by the leaders of the guild to recruit new members *'Mentor' -- N/A *'Guide' -- N/A *'Chosen One' -- N/A *'Counsellor' -- N/A *'Muse' -- Specially reserved by the leader to An- *'Governer' -- N/A *'Murderer' -- A member that has their PVP activated and has chosen to be in this catagory *'Secretary' -- Keeps a roster, the main list of Brakmarions and Bontarions known, keeps records of kamas earned for the guild and what the kamas are for etc... *'Diplomat' -- Nagotiates between guilds, has chosen to stay neutral and helps the Merchants to make deals *'Spy' -- makes lists of Brakmarions and Bontarions, notates wing lvl and the lvl of the character to the best of their ability *'Scout' -- N/A *'Guard' -- Lvl 40-49 *'Servant' -- Lvl 30-39 *'Reservist' -- N/A *'Craftsman' -- Has at least 2 professions and is willing to make what they can for guild mates and allies *'Protector' -- Lvl 50+ *'Tresurer' -- Acts as helpers to the leader and Right-Hand Man. They can help manage the guild and distribute rights and recruit *'Right-Hand Man' -- Is reserved for MR-RIGHT only. Leads the guild with the leader and is the only other member that can banish *'Leader' -- only transferable between current leader and his alts. only member to manage rights and bannish players from the guild *Note: Some players maybe be ranked up early do to their contribution to the guild. Meaning the guild exp was ignored. *Rank Rights *'Oblivion' *'Death's Outcast' *'I Hate This Map' *'Blades of Bonta' *'Demons Of The Sun' *'The Elite Guardians'